Remembranza
by HelenaconH
Summary: A veces las situaciones sólo son agradables, sin grandes problemas.


**N.A:** Hola lector/a, sí, no estoy muerta. Es sólo que ser adulto apesta (no tienes idea cuanto en este momento). Antes de que leas este fic quiero decir un par de cosas.

1) En teoría esto era para el reto de enero de la página "A Fanficker of Life and Death", por eso (como aparece en la portada) hay una escena obligatoria.

2) No soy una persona de lemon/lime, traté de hacer lo que pude, pero realmente no me gustan los fics donde el eje central es eso, mas es bueno ponerse desafíos y como no es mi fuerte, aquí está: mi mierda recién cagada (?)

3) Prohibido hacer cualquier reseña de esta bazofia. Si quieren opinar, perfecto, pero ya sé que es una basura literaria, digo... sólo usé dos personajes y no hay ... por Ithis, sólo no están permitidas las reseñas.

H.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a la fabulosa lemonmom, **The Snipster** , autora del cómic **"A Matter of Life and Death"** .

 **Remembranza**

Dos dioses batallaban alejados de toda creación mortal a orillas del cráter del Erta Ale; exhaustos, despeinados, con las ropas cubiertas de azufre y sal. Era de noche, la luz de luna competía con la iluminación proveniente del magma que se asomaba por las grietas del suelo provocadas a cada pisada. Uno sonreía, con el rostro enrojecido, desafiante, enfrascado en pensamientos de estrategia, invitándolo a atacar con todo su poder. El otro, tratando de disimular el, hasta ahora inadvertido aprieto en el que se encontraba; se concentraba en no ponerle un dedo al contrincante. No sabía si podría reprimirse más de lo que ya había hecho y su traje, que era como una segunda piel, lo estaba matando.

A Muerte no le gusta pelear contra Vida. Preferiría no usar su guadaña cerca de él; realmente lo evitaba, sin embargo El Benefactor era un caprichoso ser de acciones. Diseñado casi como un armamento andante, su naturaleza tendía a atisbarse cada cierto tiempo en amistosas luchas entre dioses y en entrenamientos de distintas artes marciales; ¿Quién podría negársele si era feliz teniendo un combate de vez en cuando?

La respiración agitada, la piel caliente y húmeda, el excesivo contacto físico hacían que no quisiera luchar con él otra vez; era una creación casi invencible, Muerte tendría que defenderse y sabía que lo haría hasta imponer una deseada victoria por sobre el otro, dominando la situación placenteramente. Pensar en esa posibilidad erizaba su piel y agravaba su incomodidad. No debía atacar, ni tocarlo siquiera.

—Te estás conteniendo—. Confirmó Vida.

—No sé de que hablas—. Contestó Muerte, alejándose unos metros. Podía notar como esos ojos verdes lo analizaban y no deseaba que vieran lo que trataba de ocultar.

Escapaba inútilmente. Él era, irónicamente mejor en este juego y se saldría con la suya. Lo vio hacer trampa, materializarse por delante corriendo directo a chocar con su oponente. Guardado sus letales alas para llevar la pelea a un radio más cercano. Era eso precisamente de lo que huía; de la intimidad, de tocar… de tocarlo, no porque tuviera miedo a lastimarlo, si no por qué existía algo en su interior que no soportaba la idea de tenerlo así entre las manos.

Usar su hoz o aura oscura significaba cambiar su aspecto, algo que había hecho miles o millones de veces y que le otorgaba libertades incalculables para cualquier ser viviente de El Reino Mortal, pero a solas con Vida era difícil, todo era complicado. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo sólo con verlo entrenar, por tanto participar directamente en una pelea con él, existiendo tantos roces de por medio representaba un problema; sobre todo si en esta, para poder atacar plenamente debería llevar un traje ajustado. No era lo mejor que le podría pasar, sin embargo ahí estaba: sufriendo en medio del hostil desierto de Danakil, esquivando disparos de plasma.

Respiró profundamente y disolvió su guadaña. Vida estaba casi encima, corriendo a una velocidad inhumana directo a él, por lo que pensó en sus opciones: por supuesto que darse por vencido o esquivar ya no contaban como tal, reduciendo sus posibilidades a atacar haciendo el mínimo daño o, por primera vez, dejarse llevar.

Se preparó para recibir el inminente tacle adoptando una postura de combate; en un parpadeo lo tuvo encima, acogiendo el impacto sordo y sólido que era el cuerpo de Vida. Lo guió en la caída permitiendo que este lo acorralara en el suelo, dejándose encerrar por sus brazos y piernas. El cielo estrellado enmarcaba su silueta mientras alzaba enérgicamente uno de sus puños metálicos. Muerte bloqueó el brazo del otro incorporándose, dejándolo sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras que forcejeaba para empujar nuevamente a su compañero. " _Demasiado cerca_ ", pensó. Podía sentir su aroma sin tener problemas; percibía su calor, tal vez no podría controlarse.

Rodaron por la ardiente arena de roca volcánica, en silencio con el pulso acelerado. El dios creador, que no dejaba de sonreír, quedó por debajo y comenzó a cargar una bola de plasma en su mano izquierda usando el brazo derecho para crear espacio entre ambos. Muerte lo tomó del codo desviando el ataque, para luego usar su aura sometiéndolo por las muñecas y el cuello. Verlo así lo excitaba; llevaba miles de años queriendo dominarlo en secreto y la erección que tenía cada vez que lo observaba luchar confirmaba sus intenciones.

Vida, concentrado en alterar el terreno, comenzó a levantar burbujas de lava hirviente alrededor, tratando de amenazar al otro; pero Muerte se adelantó, lo liberó y creó un oscuro escudo protector para ambos. " _Ah, veo que sí sabes jugar_ ", dijo entusiasmado ante el contraataque, con alegría en los labios y retándolo a continuar. Trató de ponerse en pie, no obstante sus rodillas estaban siendo bloqueadas. Se vio obligado a girar sobre si, poniéndose boca abajo e intentar arrastrase. Una mano lo tomó por el cabello y empujó su rostro contra el suelo, sintió la otra retenerlo por el hombro izquierdo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Muerte estaba sobre él con una rodilla entre sus piernas. " _Ríndete_ ", le dijo casi rozando el oído, a lo que el otro respondió negativamente con la cabeza y un sonido agitado. Hizo ademán de levantarse elevando ligeramente el tronco, podría zafar con facilidad, sus conocimientos técnicos de lucha era mejores que lo de su oponente mas no lo hizo, algo lo detuvo; una presión extraña sobre su cadera derecha que ante el movimiento recién realizado palpitó y endureció empujando más.

Se quedaron quietos. Muerte lo liberó, disolviendo su poder por completo, bajándose de encima. Vida, envuelto en vapores, dio la medía vuelta quedando apoyado sobre sus codos, observando boquiabierto a una persona avergonzada que intentaba cubrirse la cara con los ojos cerrados y las rodillas cerca del pecho. Quiso decir muchas cosas, sin embargo las palabras no salían, siendo empujados a un silencio frio incomodo.

Millones de años habían pasado desde que los dioses más opuestos de la creación comenzaran su amistad luego de una escena similar, aunque con un desenlace diferente. Ambas divinidades construyeron un vínculo sólido, prácticamente irrompible, entregándose apoyo mutuamente, llegando a un punto, siglos después, en el cual la fraternidad cruzó el umbral. Los juegos y conversaciones se tornaron situaciones especiales, extrañas, pero agradables; un apretón de manos a veces era más largo de lo usual; y pasar tiempo juntos se convertía en un evento muy esperado. Entonces el amor floreció dando paso a la pación implacable. Pero eso aconteció eones atrás y no existía remembranza en la memoria de Vida acerca de todo aquel pasado; tan sólo permanecían algunos sentimientos que lo confundían, atormentándolo tanto de día como de noche. Sin embargo, no cambiaría por nada de los tres reinos aquel momento bajo el árbol de magnolias. En cambio Muerte… él lo recordaba todo; cada palabra, cada caricia, confesión y lágrima. Ahora su secreto, el que cargó por tantos años, fue expuesto de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

—Oye…—, escuchó decir, al fin, —no pasa nada ¿Bien?—. La gentil voz de Vida se oía nerviosa. —S-sólo continuemos con la pelea.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea—. Respondió, mirando por un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos. Lo vio sentado, sonrojado e inquieto, apretándose la camisa con los puños.

—Y-yo realmente quiero continuar…— Dijo, arrimándose.

—Preferiría estar a solas un momento, Vida— Apretaba los parpados como si eso fuese a eliminar algo de lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Muerte asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de cubrirse la cara. — Pienso que estábamos pasando un buen rato.

Lo vio descubrirse el rostro: tenía una expresión de incredulidad por entender un posible significado oculto en las palabras recientemente dichas, y la sangre agolpada bajo su piel tan pálida, hacía aun más evidente lo que estaba experimentando. El hombre de las estrellas dejó escapar una pequeña risa: " _adorable_ ", dijo. Y se fue, cumpliendo el deseo previamente pedido.

Vida no cambiaba, podría omitir parte de su pasado, pero era un ser constante a pesar de toda la espontaneidad y creatividad que había en él. Alguien impredecible y a la vez cíclico, justo como la naturaleza. De su boca brotaban palabras que estremecían el corazón de Muerte; lo rebalsaba de recuerdos y triste añoranza, mas terminaba llenándolo lentamente de amor, justo como en aquel momento.

Semanas más tarde el Salón Barroco había quedado casi vacío. Cierto dios descansaba con la sien apoyada en el antebrazo derecho sobre la amplia y pulida mesa de nogal, una posición nada cómoda a los ojos de cualquiera, incluso a los del aun avergonzado Muerte, que ya abandonaba el lugar. Previo a cruzar la puerta dio vistazo a su alrededor: ante la ausencia de miradas curiosas retrocedió el trecho andado, alzando su mano negra enguantada haciendo ademán de posarse sobre el hombro de la persona dormida, no obstante era imposible resistirse; libró su piel de la funda de tela… con los dedos desnudos acarició el cabello de Vida, dibujando con la punta del índice la forma de la estrella izquierda, disfrutando de tocar verdaderamente al otro. " _Te extraño…_ ", Susurró al tiempo que se apartaba. Volvió cubrir su mano, dispuesto a carraspear para sacarlo de su estado, sólo para encontrarse dos orbes verde-amarillentos entre abiertos. _"¿Acaba de despertar?, ¿Me escuchó?_ " Pensó algo nervioso.

—Hola…—Saludó, aun somnoliento— ¿Ya terminó la reunión?—Quiso saber, mientras se estiraba sin dejar de observar cómo Muerte acomodaba uno de sus guantes.

—S-sí. Hace un momento.

— ¿Viste a donde fue Amor? Necesito hablar con ella desde hacer semanas.

—Se fue a casa de Angustia.

—Ah…— Pasaron 20 segundos en silencio, lo que pareció una eternidad; la conversación había quedado estancada.

Para Vida era un problema hablar con Muerte. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo e incomodo a vez; podría merodear a su alrededor sin dificultades, analizarlo exhaustivamente e incluso seguirlo como un acosador, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a llevar un trato muy diferente con él a la hora charlar, por tanto, no sabía qué decir; en ocasiones hablaba de más y en otras se quedaba mudo. Se consideraba a sí mismo un idiota por su comportamiento en el pasado y deseaba enmendarlo, dejarse llevar por toda esa tempestad que le azotaba cuando estaban cerca… ser elocuente y conversar amistosamente; íntimamente. Tal vez había mantenido cientos de conversaciones profundas con otros dioses, pero con Muerte era difícil, todo era complicado. No obstante ahí estaba, en El Fabren Bastion de Ithis, repasado en su cabeza posibles tópicos para salvar el pequeño momento que estaban teniendo.

—Vida… he… he querido disculparme—, comenzó a decir Muerte mientras tomaba asiento, — lo qué p-pasó el otro día; tú sabes—, la voz le temblaba al hablar. Se había preparado para dar una explicación, pero aún así era difícil. —Debió ser incómodo para ti… P-para mí lo fue —se apresuró a añadir— digo ¡No fue a propósito! —Su rostro, como era habitual, se tornaba rojo. —Ha-hay cosas que… no puedo controlar muy bien... —dijo, con un tono más bajo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Soltó Vida, entre unas inesperadas carcajadas. —Lo siento, lo siento— decía limpiándose las lagrimas de risa, ante el rostro molesto del otro.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Idiota, hablo en serio.

— Acabas de decir, —y comenzó a reír nuevamente— que no te puedes controlar… podrías tener una erección ahora mismo o hace un rato mientras todos estaban aquí. Por Ithis, ¡Imagina la cara de desconcierto de Sabiduría!

—Eh, no, Vida. No funciona así…. —pronunció las palabras con un timbre lo suficientemente diferente, como para callar las burlas.

—Y ¿Cómo funciona entonces? —Quiso saber, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano del brazo que descansaba en la mesa.

—Sabes que eso es algo muy personal ¿Verdad?— Se lamentaba profundamente por sacar a relucir el asunto.

—Ah… sí, pero tú propusiste el tema—. La piel turquesa de sus mejillas comenzaba a cambiar de color.

—Preferiría no profundizar en el asunto—. Respondió incomodo y cortante. — ¿Podemos, por favor, charlar de otra cosa?

—Claro… ¿Estabas sin guantes mientras dormía?— Preguntó con una extraña mirada. — No recuerdo haberte visto sin ellos jamás—, decía reflexionando, parecía divertido — ¿Por qué te los quitaste?

Muerte no había preparado una respuesta a eso. Él jamás se los quitaba, sólo para dormir, todos lo sabían; y en el pasado, para tocar a Vida, pero eso nadie lo tenía en su memoria.

Realmente habría deseado improvisar una excusa, podría haber dicho que tenía calor o tenía comezón, pero lo único que brotó de sus labios fue una negativa.

—No me los quité—. Balbuceó rápidamente.

—Te vi—. Muerte se sonrojaba aun más de lo que estaba — ¿Por qué eso es más vergonzoso que hablar de tu erección? — Era como si Vida se burlara descaradamente.

— ¡No lo es! — Sentía calor—Y no lo digas así.

—Explícame entonces cómo es que estás más sonrojado ahora, que cuando hablábamos de tu er—. Fue interrumpido.

— ¡Deja de decirlo! Suena vulgar…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Erección? —Claramente Vida estaba jugando con él.

—Suficiente.

Muerte se puso en pie, avanzó unos pasos por detrás de las sillas con intención de transportarse lejos de ahí. Se sentía avergonzado, molesto y humillado; sólo quería ofrecer unas disculpas por hacerle pasar al otro un momento incomodo, sin embargo, se reía en su cara a pesar de que días atrás parecía tan comprensivo. Con tres zancadas ya sabía a dónde escaparía: se concentró en su hogar, en las puertas de su residencia, y comenzó a desmaterializarse en el preciso instante que la mano de alguien tomaba la suya haciéndole cambiar de parecer.

—Deseo marcharme, Vida—. Pronunció sin dudar.

—S-sí, pero yo… yo… —, decía tontamente, — no quería hacerte enojar—, murmuraba evitando el contacto visual, —es raro hablar contigo, me gusta, pero se siente raro y… no sé muy bien qué decir… no te marches molesto conmigo.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, Vida otra vez se filtraba hasta su corazón justo como el agua del rio que llega a todas partes o la luz del sol que cruzaba las copas tupidas de los árboles y él, Muerte, no era nadie para ir contra la misma naturaleza.

—Creo que sé lo que se siente… —pronunció, cambiando su severa expresión por otra más amable. —Tú… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—Seguro—. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

En África nada había cambiado: el cráter seguía tan activo como siempre y la ceniza salina casi flotaba en el aire; las huellas del combate anterior estaba ahí, a vista y paciencia de cualquier ser vivo, mas nadie las podría observar con una temperatura tan infernal.

Caminaron a paso lento por la orilla de un rio de lava, Muerte observaba como Vida mientras hablaba trivialidades, iba borrando toda prueba de que ellos estuvieron ahí tiempo atrás. Finalmente, El Creador exhausto le propuso tomar asiento justo sobre una gran roca de azufre en la boca del volcán Daloll. Se quedaron en silencio un momento apreciado la majestuosidad y la inmensidad de colores.

—Así que… estabas sin guantes—. Afirmó dejando de mirar al horizonte. Muerte negó con la cabeza. —Te lo dije: te vi. De todas formas ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? No es como si fueras sin camisa.

—Fui creado con ellos—. Explicó —Quitármelos es como estar sin camisa.

—Lo que nos trae nuevamente a la pregunta original…— Insistió. De alguna forma, ya sabía lo íntimo que era ese acto de parte de Muerte.

—No quiero hablar de eso—. Otra vez se sentía avergonzado.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡No quieres hablar de nada!

—Preferiría pasar por una batalla contigo otra vez a tener que explicarme—. Soltó sin pensar, _"…oh, mierda…"_ se dijo.

— ¡Entonces peleemos!— Dijo entusiasmado. — Si yo gano tendrás que explicar todo y quitarte los guantes y...

— ¿Qué? No. No acepto.

—No me dejaste terminar. Si tú ganas te mostraré mi tatuaje… —decía, sin darle importancia — estoy seguro no has visto.

Hay circunstancias donde la pasión puede pesar sobre la sensatez; la posibilidad de ver o tal vez tocar lo que no había podido en tanto tiempo era una de aquellas. Es así como por segunda ocasión en tan corto tiempo, Muerte cargaba dos pequeñas guadañas y Vida atacaba sin parar con sus manos de metal.

El Benefactor era implacable y El Juez apenas podía seguirle el paso: integró su aura al juego, no quería perder; Vida le respondió con una oleada de masas de plasma que esquivó volviéndose etéreo, no obstante de inmediato recuperó su forma evitando agotarse antes de tiempo. El otro definitivamente llevaba la delantera, sus tácticas eran más avanzadas y atacaba con menor piedad; los trozos de magma sacados exclusivamente para amedrentarlo, eran la prueba final de la competitividad, además de la experticia, de Vida.

Muerte decidió romper las reglas; la de no transportarse arbitrariamente. " _Él lo hizo la vez anterior_ ", pensó dándose los permisos para jugar sucio. Apareció por la espalda del hombre, ignorando a propósito la gravedad, y sin emitir sonido alguno acercó el par de hoces a la piel de la garganta; cuando tuvo las hojas cruzadas sin rozarlo aun, se acercó al oído y murmuró: " _yo gano, Sr. Vida"_.

Al fin, afortunadamente para uno de los dioses involucrados, la contienda parecía acabar pronto y a su favor. Este estaba comenzando a _sufrir_ de nuevo por no poder apartar durante más tiempo de su cabeza ciertos pensamientos que, en primer lugar, lo habían metido en el embrollo: el abanico de posibilidades en las batallas era amplio, no obstante siempre terminaban en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por consiguiente sólo conseguía recordar escenas secretas, momentos de unión malditamente placenteros y dolorosamente olvidados por una de las partes.

—Eres un jodido tramposo— pronunció Vida con claridad, mientras giraba peligrosamente cerca del filo— pero yo también lo soy—. Agregó antes de ignorar las leyes de la física, acercándose aun más a su oponente. —No me gusta perder.

Las guadañas flaquearon un momento, el espacio entre ambos era ínfimo y si este se reducía más tal vez ocurría algo similar a la vez anterior, mas eso no pasó: la cercanía entre ambos provocó que Muerte bajara la guardia por un segundo, bastando este solo para cambiar toda la situación. Con una mano de acero, Vida lanzó lejos una de las hoces provocando que el otro intentara no perderla, dándole la oportunidad de deshacerse del arma restante y apuntarlo directamente a la cabeza con una esfera de plasma.

— ¡Por el Creador, Vida! Ten cuidado con eso—. Exclamó. — Podrías volarme la cabeza—. Decía recordando la primera batalla, a lo que él contestó con una pequeña risa.

—Exageras.

De pronto quien se creía vencedor sintió algo frio recorrer de golpe su espalda, trató de voltear a ver qué era sin liberar a Muerte.

—Oye—. Vida puso su atención en El Juez nuevamente. — Ahora no importa si ganas.

Entendió aquellas palabras de inmediato. Uno de los brazos del aura de Muerte se había metido por debajo de su ropa y desgarrado la espalda de las prendas dejando al descubierto un tatuaje oculto por milenios. Quiso enfadarse y gritarle _"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mi camisa!"_ , sin embargo, se limitó a murmurar " _que sea un empate… vámonos de aquí_ " con una sonrisa en los labios. Puso una mano en la parte alta de la cintura del otro y se marcharon de vuelta a su propio mundo.

Aparecieron en un prado sembrado con todas las flores existentes en El Reino Mortal; un bello antejardín que enmarcaba, con ayuda de enredaderas de todas clases, la boca de lo que cualquier humano podría llamar un templo tallado en la piedra viva de una montaña.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—Preguntó Vida mientras seguía a Muerte.

—Es mi casa. Les pediré a mis sirvientes que arreglen tu ropa—. Sus pómulos tenían tintes rosa, tal vez por la pelea o quizás por sus pensamientos.

Ascendieron por una amplia, pero corta escalera que daba paso a un túnel protegido por dos enormes, hermosas y venenosas glicinas de color lila, que daban una ilusión de privacidad. Al caminar unos metros en la oscuridad una luz apareció dando paso a una antesala austera y gris.

—Wow, que entrada… ¿Ithis la hizo así? Es muy distinta a esta parte.

—Oh, no… todo era como aquí, pero lo— y se frenó— lo cambié; pedí que lo cambiara. —Deseó poder decirle la verdad.

—Me gusta… aun que no tienes puerta—. Señaló.

—Pocos vienen por aquí, así que hay puertas donde es necesario. —Una criatura con el cráneo a la vista los recibió. —Buenas tardes.

—Bienvenido mi Señor. Bienvenido Majestad ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

En un pequeño salón con vista al jardín Vida se quitaba las prendas rotas y las dejaba dobladas sobre una mesita de arrimo. A pesar de la situación se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar: el paisaje era agradable, el sillón donde había tomado asiento era perfectamente mullido, hasta la temperatura era ideal. Sin embargo, seguía siendo extraño estar tan a gusto en compañía de Muerte. Era demasiado familiar y él se había comportando tan mal… tal vez ya era hora de dejar de cuestionarse esa sensación.

Estaba inspeccionando la salita, había un librero donde al parecer Muerte guardaba algunos ejemplares que, a juzgar por los títulos a él podrían interesarles. Distraído, tenía un volumen en las manos, cuando entró el dueño de casa aclarándose la garganta para dar aviso de su presencia.

—Todo lo que conseguí fue esta vieja camiseta, creo que es de tu talla.— No lo miraba directamente.

—Gracias… oye… ¿No vas a cumplir con tu parte?— Quiso saber, impaciente, dejando la prenda y el libro de lado.

—Eres insufrible— dijo soltando un suspiro.

Cruzó el lugar de extremo a extremo, asiendo uso del gran sofá doble que dominaba el lugar, Vida lo imitó, poniéndose junto a él.

—¿P-puedo al menos… ver tu tatuaje con detención primero?

Muerte vio como le daba la espalda. Era tal cual la recordaba, cada línea y cada lunar estaban ahí, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. " _Es hermoso… ¿Podría tocarlo?"_ escuchó decir el hombre de color turquesa, quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente; se sentía como en un déjà vu. No obstante, impidió el acto casi de inmediato, " _tus manos están frías_ " se quejó. Vida torció el tronco y reparó en el rostro de Muerte: a sus ojos, lucia exquisito; tan rosa. " _Sí, casi heladas… tal vez si te los sacas_ ", se refería a los guantes.

Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía anheló quitárselos insistentemente. Le gustaba la idea de que esos dedos no tocaran a nadie más, que no fueran vistos por otro; a pesar de ser sólo manos, Ithis lo había creado totalmente cubierto y Vida necesitaba ser el único capaz de gozar de lo prohibido; entonces hábil e imprudentemente casi los arrancó de su poseedor. Notó la piel suave, sedosa y tibia. Retomó la postura anterior dejando que un confundido Muerte recorriera con el índice la forma completa del la pieza de arte grabada en su piel. Esa también era una sensación conocida, lejana y reciente… entonces surgió una duda.

—En El Gran Salón ¿Estabas haciendo est?— La idea no pudo salir por completo de la boca de Vida. Sentía la presión de la frente del otro dios en la curva de entre el cuello y los hombros.

— ¿Esto te parece extraño?—La pregunta lo tomaba de improviso— ¿Te incomoda?— El aliento tibio que emanaba de sus labios al hablar, al mismo instante que las recién descubiertas hermosas manos lo abrazaban, le dejó la piel erizada.

Vida estaba entendiendo el cuadro con mayor claridad, al parecer él no era el único que se sentía confuso alrededor del otro. Claramente Muerte estaba interesado en él y, ahora que lo comprendía, se cuestionaba si era mutuo, si eso era lo que le hacía comportarse como estúpido o si era todo su arrepentimiento; tal vez ambas cosas… ya había decidido dejarse llevar hacía momentos atrás y era hora de afrontar la opción tomada.

El corazón le comenzó a latir de una forma poco regular en cuanto Muerte se apoyó contra él. Definitivamente tanto contacto en un lapsus de tiempo tan corto en la vida de cualquier dios era mucho, sin embargo, había descubierto que era algo sorpresivamente agradable. Al oír aquellas preguntas, sólo pudo responder moviendo la cabeza con una negativa, recibiendo sus manos con las propias, sellando aquel abrazo casi en un pacto: la escena se volvería a repetir.

Ambos comenzaron a encontrarse sin excusas previamente formuladas: Vida, quien desde hacía tiempo seguía en secreto a Muerte, ahora se dejaba ver; y Muerte, quien realmente no lo buscaba, terminaba siempre paseando por los sitios favoritos de su querido hombre de las estrellas. La frecuencia de estos encuentros fue cada vez más alta y cercana; a veces se reunían al terminar sus labores y caminaban en silencio, en cualquier sitio, en cualquier reino, sólo para estar uno junto al otro. En otras, Vida se dirigía a casa de Muerte para descansar entre los brazos de este; si el día era agradable, lo encontraba en el jardín leyendo, y se recostaba junto a él dejando la cabeza sobre su regazo… era un deleite verlo erguirse, nervioso, desnudándose los dedos para acariciar su cabello; pero si el clima era gris podría estar adentro.

El panorama entre ambos había cambiado rotundamente, al principio fue difícil relajarse por completo, sacarse, de cierta manera, la máscara. Para el hombre encargado de clasificar las almas, cada momento compartido era una bendición y cada caricia entregada era atesorada como una nueva memoria. Su contra parte, por otro lado, había dejado de sufrir esa molesta sensación de déjà vu, acostumbrándose a la presencia de Muerte, a hablarle, tocarlo e incluso, compartir una cama con él. Era bueno tener a alguien.

Vida, como es usual, dormía en cualquier lugar… y ese sillón en aquella pequeña salita (perfecta para él) dentro de la casa de su _nuevo amigo_ , era ideal para descansar; le gustaba saber que estaba acompañado, y al otro no parecía importarle que tomara una siesta en su presencia. Solía despertar cubierto con una manta o con algún bocadillo en la mesa junto al sofá, mientras Muerte leía sentado en algún rincón del lugar. Generalmente dejaba pasar unos minutos y se despedía. Se hacía tarde y el dueño de casa, seguramente, también querría descansar.

En una ocasión abrió sus ojos, agitado en medio de la oscuridad… acababa de tener esa pesadilla que tanto le desagradaba; temía haber hablado entre sueños, sin embargo, estaba a solas… Muerte no estaba ahí. Se había hecho de noche, seguramente era de madrugada. Se sintió un poco tonto, había sido un sueño, no está demás decir que era uno repetitivo, mas estaba consciente de que no se asemejaba para nada a la realidad. Tal vez si le contara…

Recorrió un par de pasillos encontrándose frente a una puerta. Ese debía ser un sitio importante: en una casa sin nada que separara del todo una habitación de otra, una puerta señalaba la necesidad de privacidad. Quizás donde estaba Muerte.

Golpeó la madera dos veces, esperando como respuesta, que alguien abriera. En vano, llamó nuevamente y tras unos minutos giró el pomo, entrando sin permiso, diciendo a la oscuridad " _Hey, Muerte, tuve un sueño…_ ". Efectivamente ahí estaba, despertando un poco aturdido con el ruido, mientras se fregaba los ojos con las manos. Definitivamente el sujeto de sus pesadillas no existía. No era Muere, no podía ser.

—Quiero dormir…— balbuceó, somnoliento, Vida rió. Era adorable. —O tú también duermes o te vas— Sentenció, rodando en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Realmente no lo pensó. Se quitó los zapatos y el chaleco que siempre llevaba. " _Ok, también duermo_ ", dijo, metiéndose entre las sabanas desconocidas.

Él no era estúpido, podría sentirse así de vez en cuando, pero sabía perfectamente que la situación se podría malinterpretar, no obstante, estaba al tanto del otro; que deseaba algunas cosas de parte de él, cosas que tal vez podría comenzar a entregarle. Lo abrazó por la espalda, besando la zona posterior de su cuello. Esa noche descansó profundamente.

La mañana siguiente no fue menos inusual para los dioses. Generalmente para Muerte abandonar la cama no era un gran esfuerzo, no obstante era difícil sabiendo que la persona que más amaba y deseaba en toda forma posible, lo tenía retenido por la cintura. Él se había retirado la noche anterior, definitivamente sin esperar aquel cuadro: Vida a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, con sus manos tibias abrazándolo bajo la ropa y las piernas enredadas a las suyas. Justo como solía ser. Definitivamente estaba complacido; su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción, su rostro enrojeció al primer instante y sentía deseos de que esas manos siguieran recorriendo no sólo su abdomen, no obstante los recuerdos no siempre eran hermosos, a veces resultaban complicados. Fue difícil perderlo una vez y Muerte temía que todo se repitiera. De esta manera, con una mueca compleja en su rostro, fue que Vida lo vio al despertar.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… —, comenzó a decir, mal interpretando su expresión, mientras se separaba, nervioso.

—Ven aquí— le contestó el tipo de los ojos ámbar, tirando del cuello de su camisa, —esto es muy obvio, pero… —, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Muerte al hablar rozara la comisura de los labios del otro, — te amo.

No hacía falta decir más, las palabras hubiesen sobrado de haberse dicho algo. Vida terminó con la corta distancia que los separaba tomando dificultosamente la iniciativa. Primero besó su mejilla derecha acunando la otra en su mano, luego deslizó sus dedos hacía posterior enredado los dedos en su cabello, besando la comisura izquierda. A ojos cerrados podía sentir la sonrisa de Muerte… él también tuvo en una. Finalmente guió al otro hasta el tan ansiado beso en los labios. Fue torpe y para nada suave; fue un perfecto primer beso luego de eones.

El ritual de dormir, y sólo dormir juntos pasó rápidamente a ser algo cotidiano entre ambos, no sin antes cruzar un proceso en el interior de Vida, normalizando la acción, quitándole forzosamente esa idea de remembranza. Pero es que despertar enredados el uno con el otro era totalmente confortable ¿Cómo podía cuestionárselo tanto?

Si bien, los besos no se limitaban a la habitación, los más extensos sí. A Vida le gustaba acariciar sus manos mientras lo hacía, solía decir que eran sólo para él y eso, a Muerte, le traía de vuelta el pasado, el pasado bueno, ese donde las mañanas eran más que besos y abrazos. Era difícil contenerse así; antes fue duro tenerlo cerca en una pelea, ahora era un infierno, sin embargo ya no ocultaba su "problema". Ahí estaba, justo entre los dos cada día. Él sabía que Vida lo había notado aquella vez que este lo abrazaba por la espalda… los dedos turquesas jugaban con su vientre, cerca de su cadera, aun algo somnoliento distendió una muñeca pasando a golpear ligeramente el creciente bulto tibio entre sus piernas, tensionando un poco sus brazos, para pronto relajarse nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos comentó algo, pero el asunto ya no era un secreto.

La nueva pareja del Ithis retozaba en la habitación, por la noche, como ya era costumbre: Muerte se había sentado sobre el regazo de Vida, quien a su vez, estaba sentado en una silla junto al rincón sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante eso… minutos atrás se había quedando viendo embobado al otro mientras pasaba de una esquina a otra buscando la ropa limpia para dormir de ambos, Muerte lo descubrió (a pesar de su intento por disimular) y decidió divertirse un momento.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Estaba siendo tal vez muy directo para el ritmo de Vida, pero su expresión nerviosa lo valía. —¿Por qué tan tímido de repente, señor?— Comenzó a quitarle el chaleco, jugando su índice derecho sobre la clavícula, acariciando la piel su pecho. —No es como si fuera algo que no hubieses visto antes—. El hombre de las estrellas no atinaba decir nada, ni a ponerle un dedo encima. —uh, ¿Vida? ¿Estás bien?— La sangre se le agolpó en el rostro de una forma tan intensa que no pudo hacer otra cosa que preocuparse.

—No, necesito algo—. Contestó tirando de su corbata suavemente, alcanzando con su boca el cuello del otro, subiendo lentamente hasta su oído, — necesito… tocarte —murmuró avergonzado.

Con un la mano libre comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de uno de sus muslos de Muerte, mientras el otro se quitaba la chaqueta. Vida soltó la corbata y decidió que quería tenerlo sentado a horcajadas sobre él: rápidamente tomó la rodilla derecha del su pareja y la acomodó en el lugar adecuado, ahora con una pierna de Muerte a cada lado de su cadera podría dejarse llevar otro poco. Comenzó a pasar los dedos primero por la cintura estrecha que tanto le gustaba, sacando la camisa de su sitio para poder disfrutar de la cremosa piel que escondía, mientras tanto, Muerte, se ahogaba en besos apasionados al tiempo que desabotonaba habilidosamente las prendas de Vida.

—Quítatelos— pidió Vida.

Muerte desplazó su peso hacia a atrás, mirándolo directamente a los ojos… ¡Como le gustaba ese color verde! Se sacaba los guantes pausadamente, dedo por dedo, y cuando tuvo las manos desnudas al fin, se quitó la corbata y desabrochó el cuello de su ropa. " _Me gustan_ ", dijo Vida tomando una las muñecas de Muerte, depositando un beso en la palma; " _las amo_ " murmuró poniéndola contra su rostro; " _te amo_ " susurró acercándose nuevamente a la boca del otro. Eso fue suficiente para terminar de encenderlo todo, habían caído complemente uno ante el otro.

En la habitación la temperatura era adecuada, casi hacía frio, no obstante ambos dioses estaban totalmente acalorados a medio vestir sobre la cama. Entre cada beso exhalaban pequeños jadeos y Vida no podía parar de recorrer las largas y firmes piernas de Muerte. Momentos atrás definitivamente no había podido resistirlo, teniéndolo tan próximo sobre él, sosteniéndolo por la cadera, sintiendo la presión dura y caliente de su entrepierna contra la parte baja de su abdomen mientras le devoraba la boca. Lo tomó con decisión, apegándolo aun más contra su propio cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir que él también lo deseaba desesperadamente, sobando por sobre los pantalones cada centímetro de lo que estos pudiesen ocultar. Muerte dejó escapar una bocanada de aire caliente al sentir las manos sosteniéndolo desde más allá del final de su espalda, apretando firmemente su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta esto?— Escuchó preguntar a Vida, él asintió con la cabeza. —Muévete—. Pidió. Lo hizo.

Muerte, egoístamente lo amaba y anhelaba, incluso si el otro aun no estaba completamente listo; deseaba fervientemente estar unidos, recuperando así lo roto. Por tanto seguía toda instrucción, engullendo las sensaciones una a una, ignorando completamente que por cada situación nueva, Vida perdía un poco la cabeza con la idea de haber vivido todo alguna vez en el pasado.

—¿Podemos ir a tu cama?— su vos sonaba demandante, pero algo avergonzada.

—Llévame— dijo, rodeando con los brazos la fuerte espalda del otro. Vida dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Lo cargó tal como estaba sentado y notó cómo el otro cruzaba las piernas en torno a su tronco para no caer, dio unos pasos tambaleando y depositó como pudo a Muerte entre las almohadas grises, " _eso fue divertido_ ", dijo, mientras se dedicaba a inspeccionar la figura del hombre que tenía bajo su dominio en ese instante. Se acomodó sobre este de tal modo que podía desabotonar el resto de la camisa con una sola mano, al tiempo que podía dar pequeños mordiscos a la piel recientemente descubierta, primero el cuello, las clavículas y los hombros. Muerte trataba de no gemir, era placentero, pero dolía. Vida prosiguió bajando, dejando su huella por donde quiera que pasara hasta que no quedó sitió sin probar, llegando a la frontera entre lo erótico y sexual. " _Ayúdame con esto_ ", dijo peleando con la cremallera del pantalón, pero no fue necesario, una vez todo desabrochado no fue difícil quitar la prenda que tanto estorbaba. Se había deslizado fácilmente por la sedosa y pálida piel, lista para jugar.

" _No es justo_ ", mencionó Muerte, abalanzándose sobre su compañero, tratando de despojarlo también de su ropa, logrando quitar apenas una de las mangas de su camisa. Vida le ofreció una sonrisa que reflejaba lo competitivo que podría ser hasta en el último momento, mientras lo empujaba de vuelta contra el colchón: quería seguir devorando a besos el cuerpo del otro, y ahora era el turno de sus caderas.

La ropa interior era demasiado ceñida, insinuando la silueta del sexo duro y palpitante; Vida rodeaba la zona, evitándola apropósito, sólo para ver la reacción del otro. Algunas veces afirmaba sus manos lo más cerca posible, rozando con la yema de los dedos su erección, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Muerte realmente no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar así; " _por favor_ ", dijo, " _¿Qué?_ " contestó el otro y sólo atinó a tomar una de sus manos y a meterla bajo la prenda, ponerla directamente sobre su miembro. " _Tócame_ ".

Otra vez esa impresión extraña interrumpía los momentos que compartían juntos. Vida intentaba reprimirla, pero estaba siendo demasiado intensa, arruinando el ambiente para él y temió no poder disimular. " _Date la vuelta_ " le pidió y vio cómo Muerte giraba sobre sí, quedando boca abajo. Levantó parte de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta y que cubría parte del cuerpo deseado, despejando la zona para seguir acariciando todo lo nuevo. Con algo de rudeza separó las piernas del otro y comenzó a besar los muslos desde la parte posterior de las rodillas ascendiendo en dirección a su pelvis, cada vez más cerca de su centro, mientras tanto, como podía, jugaba con su glande entre los dedos.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Muerte, que tenía las manos cerca de una de las mesitas de noche, sacó a tientas de entre los cajones un objeto metálico que escondió preparado para su uso justo bajo una almohada. " _V-vida, detente_ ", brotó de su boca, " _no sé cuando más podré aguantar_ " y esté, volvió a sonreír, esta vez satisfecho de sí mismo, apartando la idea anterior. Se desplazó sobre el cuerpo boca debajo del dios más alto hasta dejar descansar su propia hombría sobre el punto más intimo del otro, teniéndolo acorralado entre sus brazos por la espalda. _"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"_ murmuró en su oído, " _ahora es mi turno_ " contestó el otro, tomando con suavidad una de las muñecas que lo cercaban, dejando al descubierto su plan: acababa de esposarlo en un solo movimiento.

—E-espera ¿Qué?— dijo, un poco asustado por la abrumadora sensación de déjà vu que lo golpeaba.

—Es sólo un juego, no te preocupes— dijo Muerte, inocentemente, sin saber cuál era el verdadero desconcierto.

Vida se desplazó en la cama quedando recostado sobre el respaldo de hierro, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la extraña percepción, concentrándose en los besos de Muerte en el cuello, en sus perfectas manos desabrochándole los pantalones, en cómo tan cuidadosamente acariciaba su abdomen con la clara intención de llegar más abajo. Pero era complicado, él ya había hecho todo eso, ya había estado ahí. Es más, estaba seguro de que si revolvía los cajones del armario sabría lo que encontraría, si miraba cada librero conocería todos los títulos, si salía al jardín, sabía dónde estaba exactamente qué flor plantada, recordaba del algún pasado lejano incluso los nombres de todos los sirvientes; la sala que tanto le gustaba era suya, había sido para él alguna vez.

—Muerte…

— ¿Sí?— decía concentrado en su propio placer.

—Siento que esto ya lo vivimos antes…—ya no estaba del mismo humor. — ¿Es posible eso?

Muerte se detuvo en seco, retirando sus labios de la piel turquesa que tanto le gustaba. No sabía qué decir a eso. No esperaba que algo así pasara, creía que de haber sido posible, hubiese sido en un principio.

—N-no lo creo—. Mintió.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Vida comenzaba a recordarlo todo: cada momento con Muerte, desde el más pequeño beso hasta las sesiones de placer incansable, las tardes acompañadas y las discusiones; las peleas al visitar El Reino Mortal, todas las veces que perdió el control en La Tierra, todas las almas que despojó de sus cuerpos por no poder controlarse. Él y nadie más que él había sido responsable de distintas catástrofes a lo largo de la historia, cada una relacionadas con los problemas que ellos dos podrían tener… es que lo amaba con tal magnitud, que el dolor era similar en intensidad y terminaba por desatar desastres que ningún ser vivo de aquel Reino podría soportar ¿Qué animal o humano sobreviviría al poder de un dios? Milenios atrás no había podido con la culpa y había decidido olvidar a su amado Muerte, porque por sobre todo, prefería no dañar a sus inocentes mortales.

—Por el Creador, no me mientas—. Lo miraba perplejo por la oleada de recuerdos. — Tú y yo… oh, Señor… recuerdo todo—. Muerte le quitaba las esposas, que ahora parecían una ridiculez— tanto tiempo… tantas almas— comenzaba a temblar— y yo… te traté tan mal—. Estaba pálido y parecía afligido. —Fui tan injusto y te olvidé… ¡Te olvidé!

—Vida… está bien ¿Sí? Eso fue hace mucho… —intentaba calmarlo.

—No, no está bien— se hundió en la cama tapando su rostro con las manos. — Maté millones de seres inocentes y fui horrible contigo por eones… no debería estar aquí, no puedo— resolvió aun confundido con toda la información.

— ¡Sí, si puedes! Quédate. Te he extrañado mucho—. Sentía una puntada de dolor que era imposible no reflejar en el rostro.

—Oh, mierda. No me mires así—. Dijo, Vida, luego de un momento, observando por entre sus dedos.

— ¿De qué otra forma te voy a ver? No fue nada fácil pasar todo este tiempo así, y ahora que iba todo bien… —se pasaba las manos por el cabello y el rostro, con algo de desesperación —… incluso esas almas ya han renacido tantas veces que perdí la cuenta…

—Pero…

—Pero nada. No puedes borrar a las personas de tus recuerdos así como así ¡No otra vez! No sé si lo soporte de nuevo. —Su vos se quebrara al hablar.

Vida definitivamente no volvería a herir a su amado hombre de ojos ámbar.

— Ven acá—. Dijo extendiendo sus brazos— Creo que yo tampoco sería capaz de olvidarte nuevamente.

Minutos más tarde cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, semidesnudos, entrelazados sobre la cama. En algún momento de la noche uno de los dos despertó por el frio cubriendo a ambos con una frazada, volviendo a acurrucarse con el otro de inmediato… ahora nada los apresuraba, tendrían toda la eternidad para compartirse mutuamente.

 **FIN**

 **N.A** : Creo que vomité arcoíris...


End file.
